La vida ¿Cómo es?
by Sheila Ruiz
Summary: ¡¡¡¡Volvi! Me acabo de escapar del Moyano.
1. ¿Lo ves?

****

¡Hola O!

¡Sí, volví!

No me había atrapado Naraku. Fue Voldermot. No, mentira. Lo que pasa es que anduve haciendo un fic de Harry Potter. Fic que no termine, dicho sea de paso. De cualquier modo solo me falta un capítulo para terminarlo y volveré a hacer alguno de Inuyasha, seguramente uno de mis fics tripartitos, que son los que mejor me salen.

¡Sí, leyeron bien! ¡Yo dije que algo me salía bien! Lo que pasa es que estuve leyendo un libro de autoayuda. Lo juro por Julieta, es algo así como mi sobrina. Y me dije que no iba a tirarme más abajo... al menos por este fic y con algo de suerte por los próximos.

Al respecto de este fic, debo decir que es inclasificable. Lo puse Drama/ Spiritual porque es donde me parece que encaja mejor. No se los recomiendo a los fans de Kykio... ni a los anti- Kykio.

Ni modo, lean y juzguen.

¡Espero que les guste!

La canción ('La vida como es') es de Ale Sanz y los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

__

Notas de re-publicación:

Lo volví a subir porque ahora conseguí bien la letra de la canción. Me compre los Cds de Ale. Y se llama, en realidad, '¿Lo ves?'

Hay otras notas al final de las notas del final.

__

La vida... ¿Cómo es?

¿Lo ves?

- Si te detuvieras a pensar, esto no ocurriría, Inuyasha.- dijo Miroku, sin su habitual tono de filosofo y mucho más serio.

¿Qué? ¿Crees que no pienso todo el tiempo?- replico el aludido.

Si, estoy seguro.-

¡Pues estás en un error seguro!- corto agresivamente el muchacho.

Aunque algo tenía razón Miroku, hacía mucho ya no pensaba cuando se trataba de Kagóme.

FLASH BACK ¡Cuanto hace que no hacía uno!

¡Adiós Kouga!- saludo cordialmente Kagóme, al remolino que ya se alejaba.

¿¿Por qué siempre coqueteas con él??- exclamo indignado el hanyou, recuperandosé del último 'abajo'.

¿¿Coquetear con él?? ¿¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso??- grito la chica, herida por las palabras del mitad demonio.

Si, Kouga... Por supuesto, Kouga... Seguro, Kouga... - imitó la voz de la chica, Inuyasha. Los otros solo se alejaron, presintiendo lo que se venía encima.

¿Me estas tratando como si fuera una regalada solo por ser amable con él?- exclamo enfadada Kagóme, avanzando hacia el chico.

¡Eso no es ser amable!- se defendió el joven, sin retroceder un milímetro.- ¡No eres así con Miroku... ni conmigo!-

A mí no me metas... - se atajo el monje.

Inuyasha lo miro de forma envenenada y volvió su atención a la miko.

¡Por qué tú y Miroku son mis amigos!- alego la morena.

¿Y por eso no debes ser amable con nosotros?- replico el de ojos dorados.

No... pero... es otro tipo de relación... les tengo más confianza... son como de mi familia... en cambio... Kouga... -

¿¡Kouga no es como de tu familia? ¿Entonces si puedes coquetearle!?- vocifero el hanyou.

¿Y si 'sí', qué?- dijo en vez de su famoso y habitual 'abajo' Kagóme.- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué me quede sola viendo como te vas con Kykio?- Inuyasha ahora estaba asombrosamente callado, la muchacha parecía haberse olvidado de los demás.- Yo soy libre de andar con quién se me cante. Ya lo sabes, te prometí ayudarte a juntar los fragmentos y lo voy a cumplir. Pero no me pidas nada más porque ya estoy demasiado herida y solo quiero acabar con esto de una vez y largarme.-

Tú no eres Kagóme... - Por un momento estuvo por decir 'mi' Kagóme.- Tú no eres así... -

¿Qué yo no soy así? ¿Qué puedes saber de cómo soy si siempre la ves a ella cuando me miras?-

Inuyasha no atino a replicar nada. Kagóme dejo de hablar y sus mejillas muy rojas se agitaron bajo su acelerada respiración.

- Me voy.- informo antes de agarrar su mochila y desaparecer de sus vistas.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hacía mucho que no se ponía a pensar en verdad sobre él y Kagóme... y Kykio. Aunque parecía un sobrante, Kykio siempre estaba omnipresente y si había una solución, esa solución la incluía.

Sí, cuando despertó en el árbol se dio una idea general de la situación y trazo (Aunque más no fuera burdamente.) Un plan: él estaba enamorado de Kykio, Onigumo también. Onigumo había vendido su alma por Kykio y la había engañado haciéndole creer que Inuyasha la había atacado, y Kykio había caído en la trampa y luego al ver al verdadero Inuyasha lo había sellado usando todo su resto de poder espiritual. El resultado fue la muerte de ambos, la desaparición de la perla de Syicón y que Onigumo se transformara en Naraku.

Cuando Kagóme rompió su sello y también la perla que ella misma había traído, cuando se entero de lo que había pasado realmente, cuando Kykio revivió, Inuyasha hizo un plan bastante definido: acabar con Naraku para vengar todo aquello, usar la perla para ser un youkai... y compensar la muerte de Kykio (Que después de todo era su culpa, Kykio había dejado que el rencor se apoderara de su corazón por su culpa.) yéndose con ella al inframundo. Lo que pasara en el camino no importaba.

Pero ahora... ¿Realmente no importaba todo lo que había pasado? Ahora que estaba realmente en el tránsito... ¿No le importaban sus amigos? ¿Ahora solo le interesaba la perla, Naraku... y Kykio? No, también estaban ellos... también estaba Kagóme... ¿Cómo tendría la fuerza suficiente para dejarla? Y si no la tenía... ¿Tendría el coraje de hacer algo terriblemente hiriente para que ella lo odiase y así verla sufrir menos su partida? Bueno, tenía una facilidad increíble para herirla. Tristemente se pregunto cuanto tiempo le quedaría para herirla y hacer que lo odiase.

Se pregunto: '¿La vida como es?'

**__**

"Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de abril. Que también es fugaz, como ser feliz."

¿Cómo era su vida ahora? ¿Aún la amaba? ¿Aún la necesitaba con la misma desesperación que antes? ¿Aún buscaba a Naraku solo para vengar su trágico fin... o ahora tenía más razones, quizás más importantes? ¿De verdad todavía todo se reducía a seguirla y hacerse su esclavo? ¿Acaso ahora no tenía otras ambiciones... otras prioridades?

Demonios, por eso odiaba ponerse a pensar en todo aquello, le suscitaba demasiadas preguntas, muchas más de las que podía responderse.

Afortunadamente para el joven. Y desafortunadamente para nosotros. Algo lo saco de aquella pesada tarea. Un resplandor plateado comenzó a rodearlo, zumbando muy particularmente.

Serpientes caza- almas... - susurró. Inmediatamente asoció.- Kykio... - se puso de pie de un salto y agudizo el oído. Unas risas infantiles y muy tenues provenían de más adelante. Se fue acercando al lugar y distinguió dos puntos luminosos que reían y jugaban.

Inuyasha- san... - dijo una de las luces, transformandosé en una niña de kimono rojo, quién flotaba suavemente en el aire.- Kykio- sama lo esta esperando... - la pequeña dio una voltereta en aire y le señalo el punto de inicio de algún camino impreciso.

¿Me... me espera?- vacilo el hanyou.

La nena asintió y se quedo mirándolo con curiosidad.

De acuerdo.- dijo al fin, no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie, mucho menos a ella; pero... ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

Sin prisa pero sin pausa atravesó el campo de juego y se interno en la espesura.

**__**

"Pudo ser y no fue. Por ser la vida como es nos dio la vuelta del revés ¿Lo ves?."

Camino poco. (Hasta demasiado poco, se dijo.) Kykio estaba apaciblemente sentada en una roca, en un arroyuelo. Quizás antes el curso fuera más ancho, ahora era miserable. Eso sí, de aguas transparentes y con miles de guijarros que refulgían cegadoramente a la luz de la luna.

Y allí estaba, la razón de sus desvelos; la culpable de su confusión. ¿Ahora que haría? ¿Preguntarle a ella como estaba la situación? Para que molestarse... sería lo de siempre... 'Debemos vencer a Naraku...' 'Yo no puedo ayudarte ahora...' 'Tu vida me pertenece, no lo olvides... ' 'Kagóme es muy débil, si yo estuviera en su lugar... ' 'No olvides que nos iremos juntos al inframundo...' 'Te amo'

¡Qué monótono y vacío!

**__**

"Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin. Imposible también, como no morir."

Kykio solo lo miro. Quizás no tan fríamente ni expresivamente como siempre, pero de todos modos lejana. Cuando hablo, su voz parecía cargada de melancolía.

Hace mucho que no nos veíamos.- suspiro y recargando su mentón en la mano y mirando el horizonte.- Pense que algo andaba mal... y decidí venir. ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto finalmente, mirando de reojo al callado hanyou, esperando su respuesta.

A Inuyasha lo sorprendió la pregunta. No tanto como que ella no se hubiera abalanzado a besarlo y preguntarle sobre... todo... y nada en particular; no tanto como su voz expresiva. Pero igual lo sorprendió.

Tanto como puede estarlo.- respondió con esfuerzo.

Sí... sé a lo que te refieres... Las cosas nunca han estado muy bien entre nosotros ¿No?- comento la joven, fijando su vista en la corriente del agua.

Hubo una época... - se apresuro a decir el muchacho.

En la que nosotros creíamos que todo estaba bien.- corrigió la mujer, refiriendosé a los tiempos en los que estaban en pareja, los mismos que ella cuidaba de Onigumo.- Pero siempre hubo algo mal entre nosotros... y ese algo termino por pesar más.- completo al fin, volviendosé hacia él.

**__**

"Es que ser o será. Porque el diablo es como es, juega contigo al esconder... ¿Lo ves?"

¡Te equivocas!- exclamo el hanyou.- Fue todo culpa de Naraku... él nos tendió esa trampa... él hizo que nos odiáramos.- Inuyasha había vuelto a caer en el error de culpar a Naraku, negandosé a tomar la responsabilidad que le tocaba. Que les tocaba.

¿Y funciono, no? ¿No crees que también somos un poco responsables?- inquirió la miko.- He estado pensando... -

**__**

"Y ahora somos como dos extraños más, que se van si más, como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás."

Esto no nos hace bien... A ninguno de los dos.- prosiguió con dificultad la de ojos oscuros.

¿Qué quieres decir?- vacilo el chico, sintiendo (ahora él) que había algo que no encajaba del todo allí.

Todo este odio que tenemos... El rencor... Mira a lo que me llevo el rencor... Soy una estatua insuflada de vida... Que me mantengo de almas de mujeres aún más tristes de lo que yo fui en vida... No quieres eso para ti ¿Verdad?-

No, pero... -

Pero tienes demasiado odio dentro de ti como para morir en paz.-

¡Voy a morir en paz luego de matar al maldito de Naraku! ¡Él es el responsable de todo esto!-

**__**

"Yo sigo estando enamorado y tu sigues sin saber si lo has estado. Si te quise alguna vez. ¿Lo ves?"

¡Tiene que pagarlo!- grito el mitad demonio.

¿Solo por eso quieres matarlo?- murmuró la miko.

¿No te parece suficiente?- increpo el otro.

A mí si... no lo sé a ti... -

¡Por supuesto que a mí también!-

¿Realmente?- cuestiono la mujer.- Piensa un momento... ¿Aún sientes eso? ¿Aún es el sentido de tu vida?-

Inuyasha se calló y evito su mirada.

¿Estas dudando de... mi amor?- dijo al fin el muchacho.

No sé puede dudar de algo que no existe. Y estoy completamente segura que nunca existió amor.- soltó al fin la chica.

**__**

"Después no hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez. Y siempre igual, como dos extraños más que van quedandosé de detrás."

Si hubiera sido amor... todo hubiera sido mejor.- reflexiono ella, tomando una piedrecita y arrojándola de nuevo al agua.

¿Qué no fue amor? ¿De qué te crees que se aprovecho Naraku para engañarnos?-

De nosotros, Inuyasha. De nuestra soledad, del resentimiento que teníamos hacia quienes nos habían confinado a ser lo que no éramos... del miedo a la traición... de nuestra debilidad.-

Una debilidad que él conocía.-

Sí, porque también es humano. ¿Entiendes? Había algo siempre punzante en nuestra relación y el no hizo más que moverlo un milímetro de su precario equilibrio. Nuestro corazón humano, siempre dispuesto a venderse a la oscuridad por poca cosa y hacerse muy caro a la luz.- susurró la sacerdotisa.

**__**

"Este extraño se ha entregado hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos. Y tu solo has actuado. Y aún sabiendo que mentías, me calle. ¿Y me preguntas si te ame? ¿Lo ves?"

Es muy alto el precio que se le exige a la luz siempre... -

Así es.- asintió ella.- Una vez creímos nos había pagado. Pero era solo un reflejo, una limosna de nada.-

Peor aún, era una ilusión de la oscuridad.- interrumpió el hanyou.- Ni siquiera era su reflejo.-

Eso no te lo permito.- casi sonó molesta Kykio.

Vamos, de verdad... yo casi te ame... pero tu dime... ¿Al menos casi me amaste?- interrogo el hanyou.- Yo... luego de enterarme de la verdad... aún antes... cuando te vi resucitada... no te guarde rencor... Ahora dime... ¿Tu fuiste capaz de borrar tu odio?-

Ahora se callo ella.

Tú ya lo sabes.- contestó al fin.

Lo único que sé es que esa fortuna se me esta ofreciendo de nuevo... y yo la estoy rechazando: moneda por moneda, las estoy tirando a la ciénaga una a una, ciegamente, y no estarán allí por siempre. Rápidamente pueden hundirse en el barro o puede encontrarlas alguien.-

**__**

"Y aunque lo había adivinado y tu sigues sin creer que se ha acabado."

Si ya lo sabes.- Kykio sonó como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podía estar Inuyasha allí parado, diciéndole que estaba rechazando al amor de su vida por ella? La verdad, bah. - Entonces apresúrate a tomar lo que quede de la fortuna... y quizás con un poco de suerte las monedas que arrojaste aún no estén del todo perdidas.- agregó después.

¿Qué estas diciendo?-

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan idiota? Se pregunto. ¿Acaso no veía que lo estaba librando de ella? ¿Qué con todo su dolor aceptaba la derrota? Al fin lo había aceptando... Ya no eran el imaginario nosotros que nunca habían sido... Ahora eran el tú y yo que siempre fueron y nunca admitieron.

**__**

"Por una vez escúchame (¿Lo ves?): Míranos aquí diciendo... ¡Adiós!"

No entiendo... - dijo al fin Inuyasha, separandosé del árbol donde estaba recargado.- Como llegamos a esta situación.-

Yo tampoco. Y... tampoco me importa saberlo.- suspiro la miko.- Solo recuerda que es muy caro el precio que se le exige a la luz... y la luz solo paga una vez.-

¿Y qué hay de ti?-

¿De mí?- repitió la mujer.- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene mi paga!-

Un sonido similar al de una flauta se fue acercando, pronto un resplandor plateado los ilumino y un duendecillo que reía y danzaba con su cortejo de almas puras tomo de la mano a la miko y se la llevó, integrada a la corte de almas danzarinas. Poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo en la noche.

FIN

Bueno, eso de fin depende de ustedes, si quiere continuación pídanmela.

Ya vieron porque es difícil de clasificar. No es un Inu/Kag... pero tampoco es Inu/Kyk, aunque tampoco la dejo tan mal parada, hasta se me hizo buena, che. La verdad aunque aún me cae mal me dio cuenta que el personaje evoluciono mucho y con un poco de suerte quizás termine así.

Si quieren respuesta a sus Reviews, déjenme una dirección e-mail. A mi no me molesta en absoluto contestarlos, hasta me gusta.

__

Notas de re-publicación:

Bueno, cambie algunas palabras y arregle la letra, igual la esencia es la misma.

Si habrá continuación, este es otro song- fic tripartito.

A los que me dejaron Reviews, les contestó ahora.

Nathari-chan: (Si, estas leyendo) Bueno, no imagino como pudo haberles gustado a tus amigas que no les gusta Inuyasha. (Al menos no debiste explicarles mucho.) El personaje de Kykio no es de mis favoritos, aunque si esta muy bien logrado, en unos de los capítulos de la semana pasada supuestamente Naraku, la mato. Pero no le creo. (Perdón, me desvíe.) ¡Por supuesto que ya no es amor! ¡Esto pasa a ser obsesión! Mira, el fic de Harry te aviso es que muy largo y tiene secuela, estas avisada. (Y es RW/HG.)

Yashi-mgj: No me importaría que pusieran a Inu de malo. Y entiendo lo del final feliz, aunque hice de todo Buenos (El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian' y 'Dulces Dieciséis') Regulares ('Historia de un sueño' 'El destierro en la tierra' y 'Ciclo de un adiós doloroso') y definitivamente malos ('La columna') Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Mis finales fueron empeorando conforme escribía más y empezaba a gustarme el drama! ¡Háganle continuación a 'Elígeme', porfa! La principio la canción no me gustaba, pero cuando la escuche más me encanto. Y no fue que la relacionara bien. La canción se adapta a la historia perfectamente. Y si la continuación va a ser sobre las monedas... digo Aome. No creo capaz a Kykio de tal generosidad. Y si yo también extrañaba publicar aquí. ¡Gracias por el comentario!

Ella-shin: Gracias por decir que te gusto. Y la verdad nunca me habían dicho algo así como que no aburría, pero no rompía la cabeza. (Es más, siempre me dicen que soy retorcida para escribir) Y finalmente hago continuación, a pedido del público. (Masoquistas.) Si pienso seguir con otros fics. (Desgraciadamente tengo muchas ideas.) ¡Muchas gracias por el Reviews!

Sayo Yukishiro: Gracias por lo de la trama elocuente. Si va a ver más capítulos.(Y más fics de Inu)No me canso de decirlo ¡Extrañaba escribir aquí! Y lo de Kagóme no va quedar en el aire.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Conversando con Jinenji

**¡Hola!**

**¡Sí, si, volví! Como se habrán dado cuenta estoy re feliz, aunque todavía no me llego el amor y se puede prescindir de eso Por ahora**

**Como iba diciendo, me escape del Moyano. El psiquiátrico de Bs. As, para los que no sepan. Y pude volver a publicar, je. Me quisieron callar y no pudieron, ahora revelare todas las espantosas verdades Ja, ja, ja... Como ven, no me dieron el alta aún.**

**Hablando en serio, mil disculpas por la enorme tardanza. Hice actualizar mi computadora y el estúpido del técnico me desconecto el MODEM y los parlantes… En fin, después se fue de vacaciones… Falta de recursos. También acabo de empezar el Secundario bonaerense y maldita sea no tengo tiempo para nada, como ir a un ciber y actualizar desde allí. **

**¡Sepan disculpar!**

**Los reviews del primer capítulo Al menos los que leí están contestados al final del mismo¿Por qué? Porque actualice la letra y algunas correcciones.**

**¡Un nuevo capítulo al fin! Y les diré que es de esos típicos capítulos de reflexión y sensiblería.**

**Casi se me olvida, la canción es de Shakira: "Sombra de ti."**

**__**

**_La vida como es_**

**__**

**Conversando con Jinengi**

****

Dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar. Y sin embargo Kagóme Higurasyi seguía aferrada a su almohada, a su tristeza y a su llanto.

Sobre todo a su llanto.

Lloraba de dolor, de rabia, de impotencia, de desesperanza, de angustia. Pero sobre todo de desamor, y esto era lo peor, lo incurable.

Y aunque sentir su almohada tan empapada le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento esta reventaría y saldría todo su contenido en llanto, aunque sabía que todos allá abajo estaban preocupados por ella, continuaba llorando a más no poder. Hacía demasiado que contenía todo aquello; la gran represa en la que se había convertido su pecho había estallado, y tenía una corriente increíblemente inmortal.

Se sentía tan cómoda llorando sobre su cálida cama, tan protegida en la soledad de su cuarto, que lo único que deseo fue llorar hasta dormirse y ya no saber nada más, aunque más no fuera por unas horas.

Y es que hacia tanto que guardaba mil cosas en su pecho que ya no podía, ya no quería, ya no sentía saludable encadenarlas más. Cosas tan antiguas como el duelo por su padre y tan profundas como la sensación de hastío respecto de su relación con Inuyasha.

Sobre todo esto último la sorprendía. Después de todo ella también era humana, era frágil, no era ninguna súper mujer ni una diosa ni nada por el estilo. Se sorprendió de escucharse decirle todo aquello a Inuyasha.

¿Dónde estaba el amor que ella decía tenerle¿El amor no lo soporta todo?

Pues parece que no. Todo tiene un límite. Era un ser humano y era muy limitada. Amaba al hanyou esta donde podía, pero sus fuerzas no daban para más. Después de todo ella también tenía instinto de conservación. Y ese instinto le decía que la relación con Inuyasha la estaba dañando.

Así que esa era la verdad. Ya estaba demasiado cansada de las idas y venidas del mitad demonio y de todas las veces que sentía que muy dentro de su pecho algo se le estrujaba por su causa. Lo amaba, pero si él quería irse con Kykio se iría. Y no era el típico razonamiento sufrido: 'Te amo y quiero tu felicidad aunque no sea la mía.' No, era algo mucho más egoísta: '¡Bien, vete y déjame en paz¡Ya no quiero sufrir y será más fácil si te tengo lejos!'

Estaba un poco decepcionada de ella misma (por no decir bastante); después de todo su amor por el hanyou no era tan fuerte. Siempre se había dicho que todo el esfuerzo lo valía por el amor. Y era una mentira.

De pronto se dio cuenta que había dejado de llorar y se incorporo en la cama. Una gran paz que no venía de sus recientes reflexiones la invadió. Como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo más antiguo y mucho más reconfortante.

****

**_"Voy a dejar que mi guitarra diga todo lo que yo no sé decir por mí."_**

Quizás no lo amaba, a esta altura ya no estaba segura. Pero si sabía que ella tenía un deber con sus amigos y con la Perla. Y con amor o sin el debía cumplirlo.

**_"O quizás deba esperar a que el insulto del reloj acabe de planear mi fin."_**

Despertó muy temprano y se baño. Salió de su casa al amanecer. Sabía que debería enfrentarse a Inuyasha en cuanto se vieran, sobre todo por haber abandonado el ring en medio del primer round, así que debía volver para el segundo, que seguramente sería más duro. Pero ni modo, cada uno tenía su verdad y debía defenderla. Se sentía extrañamente aliviada de descubrir que no lo amaba tan profundamente, como si ahora tuviera más permiso de molestarse con él y demostrárselo.

**_"Duelen tanto las sonrisas, cuesta un mundo respirar. Es que no tenerte aquí ya me hace mal."_**

Se sentó al borde del pozo traga huesos, ya del lado Antiguo. Ahora se preguntaba porque demonios había vuelto tan rápido. Se sentía muy tironeada. Realmente no tenía ningún deseo de ver a Inuyasha y no creía estar de ánimo para enfrentarse a sus reclamos ni a las miradas piadosas de sus amigos ni los intentos de defensa de Syipo.

**_"Me sigue rodeando la sombra de ti. Y siguen rodeando por aquí: todas las palabras que dijimos…"_**

También sabía que cuanto más retrasara el momento de confrontar al semi humano más difícil sería.

Pero no quería todavía.

Metió la mano en su bolso para buscar un espejo y tanteo una bolsa de papas fritas.

Jinenji.

**_"…Y los besos que nos dimos. Como siempre hoy estoy pensando en ti."_**

Hacía un tiempo había querido ir a visitarlo. Pero como cierto hanyou se había acabado el regalo que pensaba llevarle había desistido. Quizás visitarlo le haría bien. A pesar de que por ser un hanyou siempre lo habían maltratado mucho, Jinenji tenía un gran corazón y era muy amable. Siempre ayudaba a quién se lo pidiera con sus hierbas medicinales y le había salvado la vida a Kagóme en una oportunidad.

**_"Debes saber que hay pedazos de tu boca, sin querer regados por aquí. Y que tropiezo cada día sin pensar con un viejo recuerdo más."_**

Los paisajes del viaje le suscitaron una extraña nostalgia. Le recordaron las épocas en que ella e Inuyasha viajaban solos, las épocas en las que ella pensaba se había enamorado del chico. ¿No era que no lo amaba? Bueno, eso no impedía que le gustara.

La visión de Jinenji y su madre la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

**_"Y alguna nueva historia gris. Sino puedo estar contigo, ya no puedo estar sin ti. Cada vez se hace más duro ser feliz."_**

¡Hola!- saludo alegremente, clavando los frenos de su bicicleta.

¡Kagóme!- se sorprendió la madre de Jinenji. Ni idea de cómo se llama.

¿Kagóme¿Qué haces por aquí?- se sorprendió Jinenji, sin abandonar su habitual timidez.

Solo pasaba y pensé en saludarlos.- contestó sonriente la chica, dejando la bicicleta apoyada contra un árbol.- Vaya, empieza a desmalezar muy temprano.-

Si ya sabes, luego sube el sol y es imposible con el rayo tan fuerte. Tú también te amaneciste muy temprano.- observó la anciana.

Si… bueno… estaba un poco inquieta… ¿Cómo van las cosas con la aldea?-

Mejoraron mucho.- Jinenji se oía realmente feliz.- Nos piden consejo cuando alguna persona enferma y hasta ahora todos han curado muy bien. Incluso a veces no traen algo de comida en agradecimiento. Pero lo mejor es que ya no me molestan, ni a mi madrecita querida.-

Eso si es cierto. Aunque siempre te dije que tú no tenías nada de que avergonzarte ya que tu padre había sido un verdadero taiyoukai…-

Mamá, por favor… -

De acuerdo, los dejo en paz. Iré a preparar el desayuno. Te quedas¿Verdad Kagóme?-

Por mi no sé moleste… - se excuso la adolescente. En ese momento el estómago le dio un calambre y se lo apretó con fuerza, a la vez que se balanceaba y su expresión se fruncía.

¿Estas bien?- se apresuro a sostenerla Jinenji.

Sí, si, no te preocupes.- sonrió trémulamente la joven.

**_"Me sigue rodeando la sombra de ti."_**

En serio estoy bien.- aseguro la chica, arrodillándose y ayudándolo a arrancar maleza.- Es solo que no como desde hace como doce horas. Cuando me enfado mucho se me cierra el estómago.- se excuso.

¿Y por qué te enfadaste?- inquirió el hanyou.

La chica se detuvo y fijo los ojos en la tierra reblandecida.

**_"Y siguen rodando por ahí. Todas las palabras que dijimos y los besos que nos dimos."_**

Peleaste con Inuyasha.- afirmo Jinenji.

No quiero hablar de eso.- contestó Kagóme, eligiendo las plantas a arrancar.

Deberías.-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto la morena.

Solo una cosa puede entristecer a una mujer enamorada: una pelea con su amado.-

Habitualmente ella hubiera dicho: '¿Qué cosas dices?' y se hubiera sonrojado. Pero se mantuvo seria e impasible y contestó:

No sé de lo que hablas. No estoy enamorada de él.-

¡Oh, vamos! Por supuesto que sí. Si no lo estuvieras no hubieras reaccionado como reaccionaste ante la historia de mis padres.-

**_"Como siempre hoy estoy pensando en ti."_**

Sabes… quizás lo estuve antes. Ahora ya no lo creo. Lo que siento por Inuyasha no entre en los parámetros del amor.-

¿Y el qué opina?-

No lo sé. Seguramente no le importa; ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo quería, no se dará cuenta ahora.-

¿Por qué piensas eso?-

El esta enamorado de otra persona.-

¿Eso crees?-

Precisamente, Jinenji. Hay demasiados 'cree, creo, creí, creemos, creíamos.'-

Quizás sean demasiados, pero… ¿Quieres saber lo que creo?-

**_"Todas las palabras que dijimos y los besos que nos dimos…"_**

Adelante.-

Creo que el joven Inuyasha es muy afortunado de tener alguien que se preocupe por él y lo quiera.-

¡No lo quiero!- replico Kagóme, cansada de aquella certeza.

¿Ah, no¿No te importaría que saliera lastimado de alguna batalla?

Me importaría.-

¿No te importaría que algo malo le pasara¿Puedes pensar en algún otro chico que no sea él¿Te gustaría que se fuera con esa otra persona?-

No me gustaría que me dejara.-

¿Entonces por qué dices que no lo quieres?-

Es mucho más complicado que eso, Jinenji. El amor no es solo que el otro no se vaya, la exclusividad, eso es capricho. El amor es de a dos. De a uno es un antojo.-

**_"Como siempre hoy estoy pensando en ti."_**

Quizás así sea también el amor, un capricho a veces. ¿O podrías decir que te atrajo de Inuyasha?-

Creo que no.- contesto con sinceridad.

No deberías creer en la uniformidad de las cosas.- opino Jinenji.

Sabes… tenías razón… debía hablar con alguien… muchas gracias.- le sonrió la chica.

De nada. Para eso están los amigos, al rescate.- sonrió Jinenji.- ¡Uhmm, que rico huele¡El desayuno de mi madrecita!-

Si, huele delicioso.- asintió la adolescente, al tiempo que su estómago rugía con aprobación.

FIN EN EL PROXIMO CAPÏTULO

Seguramente opinen¿Tres meses para semejante porquería? Se me fue descalabrando hacia el final, pero empecé bien.

Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran Reviews, no han certezas de que conteste, aunque quienes ya hayan leído algún otro de mis fics sabe que hago lo posible por responder, es realmente odioso cuando gastas tu tiempo escribiendo y luego ni siquiera te lo agradecen. Quiero decir, cuando escribes un Reviews y el autor ni siquiera te agradece.

¡Hasta la próxima! Que espero sea próxima….


	3. La verdad

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, para empezar diré que este capítulo es bastante Angst, como desmigaje una canción de Arjona y saque la trama de allí, Minutos.**

**Una vez, por más remota que sea la letra, me las ingenie para asociarla A mi entender. con Inuyasha.**

**Como ya podrán suponer, me quedo bastante neurótico y largo, como todas las canciones de Arjona.**

**Y como todos mis fics.**

**_La vida como es_**

**__**

**Mi verdad**

****

Estaba siendo más terrible que de costumbre esperarla.

Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua por décima vez antes de arañar el árbol donde estaba sentado.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió.

Después de todo… ¿Qué le aseguraba que la chica volviera ese mismo día?

Cuando se enojaban tan fiero ella solía volverse a su tiempo por dos, tres días. Hasta que alguno de los dos se disculpaba o hacían un pacto tácito o Kagóme decidía hacer como que nada pasaba.

Claro, eso era cuando estaba Kykio de por medio.

Pero ahora había estado Kouga.

Aunque nunca había querido admitirlo, si pensaba la situación racionalmente no tenía motivos para enfadarse con Kagóme por culpa del hombre lobo.

La chica jamás le había dado esperanzas. Y si así hubiera sido, él no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Pero claro, cuando estaba en la situación era imposible pensar racionalmente.

Así que ahora solo quedaba esperar que ella volviese. Las horas se le estaban haciendo días: finalmente había descubierto que la amaba. Y tenía un miedo atroz de que esta vez la pelea fuera para siempre. Algo muy instintivo le decía que esta vez había sido diferente a las otras. A su vez, el orgullo le impedía ir a la otra época y disculparse y ser sincero. Aunque si la adolescente tardaba unas horas más, su orgullo acabaría por irse por el caño.

Restaba esperarla, odiando y amando esa espera, que se le hacía la pesadilla materializada y le daba oportunidad de pensar las palabras a decir.

**_"El reloj de pared, anunciando las 6:23."_**

Aunque como el fuerte del hanyou no era pensar, apenas vio a acercarse a Kagóme no hizo más que acorralarla con reproches y preguntas:

¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- pregunto atropelladamente, avanzando hasta casi acorralarla.

Buenos días. Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- contestó seria y tranquilamente la chica, sin retroceder un milímetro.- Fui a visitar a Jinenji. Traje un poco de desayuno ¿Quieres?-

**_"El pasado con sed. Y el presente es un atleta sin pies."_**

¿Qué te fuiste a visitar a Jinenji¡Eso es lejísimos¡Te pudo a ver pasado cualquier cosa¡Tendrías que haberme dicho!- estuvo a punto de sacudirla por los hombres, pero solo los aferro con fuerza.

En primer lugar, suéltame.- el mitad demonio la dejo, pero no se alejo.- Gracias. En segundo lugar¿Por qué debería haberte avisado? Me fui con mi bicicleta e hice muy rápido. Además es un paseo excelente.- dijo la chica.

¿Qué tal si te hubiera pasado algo?- replico el chico.

Pero no paso nada.-

**_"Ya son las 6:43 y el cadáver del minuto que paso, me dice aquí se vive así te guste o no."_**

¿Por qué fuiste…- Inuyasha intento mantener una conversación amable- a visitarlo?-

Vine muy temprano y decidí hacerlo ¿Hay algo de malo es eso?- pregunto tranquilamente.

¿Qué volviste muy temprano¿Por qué no viniste a vernos igual? Ya sabes que estamos despiertos de muy temprano.-

No quería molestarlos.-

No eres una molestia.- Inuyasha se sonrojo un poco.

¿Ah, no? Siempre pareces creer lo contrario. Excepto cuando puedo localizar la Perla. Y casi siempre cuando estas con Kykio. O claro, con su recuerdo. Y yo me interpongo en medio.- su furia iba subiendo lentamente, como si todos los reproches que tenía para el hanyou estuvieran pugnando por salir de ella.

¡No sé para que volviste si sigues enfadada conmigo!- dijo Inuyasha, girando y dándole la espalda.

**_"Y la nostalgia pone cada en mi cabeza. Y dan las 6 con50."_**

¿Sabes por qué?- replico ella, airada.- ¡Por qué sabía que esto pasaría¡Al mal trago darle prisa¡Además yo tengo obligaciones y tú lo sabes bien!-

¿Eso fui siempre para ti, no¡Una obligación, un mal trago!- grito el mitad demonio, dolido.

Yo no quise… Ajj, olvídalo.- se resigno la chica, emprendiendo el camino a la aldea y dejándolo plantado.

**_"Quién te dijo que yo, era el sueño que soñaste una vez."_**

- ¡Espera!- la detuvo Inuyasha, agarrandola fuertemente del brazo.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres que espere?- protesto la chica.

- Oye, calmate que esta no eres tú. Tú no eres así de dura ni de fría ni de hostil.- exclamo él, apretando los dientes y acercándola más.- Ya te estas pareciendo a… -

- ¡Vamos, dilo! A Kykio ¿cierto?- el hanyou bajo la mirada y aflojo un poco. – Entonces estarás feliz ¿No? Al fin me estoy pareciendo a tu maravillosa y adorada Kykio. Al fin te fijarás en mí. ¿Pero sabes qué¡Ya no me importa!-

**_"Quién dijo que tú, voltearías mi futuro al revés."_**

¿Eh?- gruño Inuyasha.

¡Sí¡Ya no me importa lo que hagas!- se sacudió bruscamente y se soltó.- ¡Veté con Kykio, sigue con nosotros, tráela contigo, vete a buscar a Naraku junto con ella, haz lo que quieras¡Pero a mi déjame en paz!-

¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto¡Deja de ordenarme la vida como si supieras lo que es mejor!-

**_"Ya son las 7:16 y el cadáver del minuto que paso, me dice tu estrategia te arruino."_**

¿Y crees qué no lo sé?- grito ella.- Si algo se aprende de sufrir meses y meses por desamor es que no hay nada mejor o peor. Solo hay cosas que te lastiman o que no. ¡Y tenerte lejos es una de las que no¿Alcanzas a entender eso?-

Ahora la que esta haciendo sentir mal eres tú.- susurró el hanyou, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Kagóme se ablando levemente y se mordió el labio. Pero enseguida contraatacó:

Fuiste tú el que empezaste. No te quejes.- contestó duramente.

Bueno, entonces empecemos de nuevo. Hablemos.-

**_"No quedas más que ir aprendiendo a vivir solo. Si te quedan agallas."_**

Aquello sorprendió a Kagóme¿Inuyasha ofreciéndole hablar, como dos seres civilizados?

Hablemos.-

**_"La casa no es otra cosa, que un cementerio de historias."_**

Siento haberme enfadado contigo y haberte insultado. Discúlpame.- dijo con sinceridad seria y extraña el mitad demonio.

Esta bien, te disculpo.- concedió la chica, más por la sorpresa que por verdadera generosidad.- Pero admite que fuiste muy duro.-

Inuyasha estaba por replicar que no había sido de la mitad de duro de lo real, pero se contuvo.

Entiende que Kouga nunca me ha caído bien y no me gusta la idea de que… estés con él.-

Puedo aceptar que no te caiga simpático. Pero yo creo que es un buen chico y no veo porque no se podría construir una relación. Excepto por el hecho, claro, de que quizás muera mañana luchando contra Naraku, pero todos estamos en la misma situación.- Se hablan tan fría y tranquilamente que daban miedo.

**_"Enterradas en fosas, que algunos llaman memorias."_**

Dime, Kagóme… ¿Lo quieres en verdad?- las orejas de Inuyasha temblaron imperceptiblemente, esperando la respuesta.

Le tengo mucho aprecio, pero no ese cariño al que te refieres.- contestó la chica, sin mirarlo, con la barbilla apoyada en una mano y mirando el horizonte, a la deriva.

El parece estar muy convencido de que algún día se ganará tu amor.- la voz del hanyou adquirió un leve tono de resentimiento.- Y también parece creer que yo tengo algo que ver.-

**_"Minutos, como sal en la herida."_**

¿Qué tú tienes algo que ver¿De donde sacaste esa idea?- la chica se revolvió, nerviosa y adopto una postura menos relajada.

Eso es, precisamente, lo que quisiera saber¿De dónde saco esa ridícula idea?- el mitad demonio elevo un poco la voz.

Kagóme volvió a mirar el horizonte.

¿Recuerdas el día que me secuestro?- pregunto, luego de un momento.

No lo olvidaría nunca. El muy cobarde se deshizo primero de mí para poder hacerlo.-

**_"Se me pasa la vida gastando el reloj."_**

Fue un día muy largo.- continuó ella, lentamente, pensado cada palabra y recorriendo el recoveco más oscuro de su memoria.- En un momento Syipo se disfrazo de Kouga y logramos escapar hasta el risco. Allí los lobos descubrieron su cola de zorro y nos atraparon. Estaban a punto de matarme. Pero en ese momento llegó el verdadero Kouga y nos salvo la vida… pero con un costo un poco… exagerado… -

¿Qué hizo ese…?-

En ese momento fue cuando me nombro su mujer. Recuerdo que lo golpee, pero aún si no logre librarme de aquel compromiso. Así que use un recurso muy desesperado… le dije que tú y yo éramos…novios.-

¿Qué hiciste qué?- Inuyasha se incorporo gritando enloquecido.

Tranquilízate. Te juro por Kami que fue solo para librarme de él, no hubiera usado ese recurso en ninguna otra situación y fue la única vez que lo hice.-

¿De veras… lo hiciste como última opción?- Inuyasha pareció entristecerse un poco, pero no dijo nada sobre la gran decepción que sentía.

Por supuesto. Es un compromiso muy grande y mira en lo que acabo. Kouga te detesta.-

**_"Minutos son la morgue del tiempo."_**

Kagóme…- susurro el muchacho de ojos dorados.

Dime.-

Yo también debo contarte algo.-

Hazlo entonces.- ella lo miro fijamente y luego aparto la vista. Más allá, en los campos bajos, la bruma comenzaba a disiparse.

**_"Cadáveres de momentos que no vuelven jamás."_**

Ayer vi a Kykio.-

¡Ah¿Y cómo estaba?-

Extraña, como siempre que la he visto.-

¿Qué curioso, no? Yo siempre la considere un poco extraña. Pero es raro que tu también, ya que la conoces mejor que yo.-

Hablamos de Naraku.- prosiguió el joven.

Inuyasha, sabes perfectamente que hablar de Kykio me hace mal. ¿Y te pones a contarme su encuentro con lujo de detalles? Ve al grano.-

Hablamos de Naraku.-

**_"No hay reloj que de vuelta hacia atrás."_**

¿Y bien?-

Ella me hizo ver que no esta bien lo que estamos… No, voy a decir la verdad: Lo que estoy haciendo.-

¿Luchar contra Naraku no es lo correcto?- pregunto Kagóme, confundida.

No, no eso. Sino el modo. Estoy… estaba… demasiado carcomido por el rencor, por la sed de venganza, por el odio…. Por eso te necesito luchando conmigo…-

**_"Como duele gastar, el instante en que tu ya no estas."_**

¿Y crees que yo no lo odio, que no le guardo rencor?- pregunto extrañada ella.

Por supuesto que lo odias. Pero es un odio… como decirlo… más puro. Yo lo odio porque me arruino la vida. Pero tu lo odias porque quieres a aquellos cuyas vidas ves arruinadas por él. No lo odias por ti, sino por ellos.-

Realmente… él te arruino la existencia… ¿No? Al fin habías encontrado un poco de paz. Un poco de amor. Y el te lo quito todo así, de un limpio manotazo.-

**_"Como cuesta luchar con las cosas que no vuelven más."_**

Si, me quito lo poco que había logrado. Lo poco que habíamos logrado, lo destruyo de un zarpazo. Las cosas son muy difíciles de construir, mucho tiempo de trabajo… Y tan fáciles de destruir, tan solo un segundo. Pero creeme que también me ha dado un bien tan grande que ni el mismo, ni siquiera yo, nadie sospechaba. Y es mejor que él mismo no sospeche, que no sería lerdo en quitármelo.-

No creas que mi odio es tan… altruista.- señalo Kagóme luego de un rato y mirándolo por primera vez fijamente.- También a mí me ha arruinado un poco la vida ¿Sabes? Ha creado heridas tan grandes aquí dentro… - poso una mano sobre su pecho, aprensivamente.-Hay heridas que duelen mucho, duelen tanto y todo el tiempo. Y lo peor es que jamás sanan. Y son de las peores, porque son heridas del alma.-

**_"Ya son las 9:33 y el cadáver del minuto que paso, se burla de mis ganas de besar la foto que dejaste puesta en el buró."_**

Pero a la vez… son las más simples de curar.- razono Inuyasha.

Muchas veces lo simple no es fácil ni rápido. Para curar esas heridas hay que tener voluntad. Y una no la tiene, a veces.-

¿Pero que dices? Si eres muy joven y muy sana. Y tienes tantas cosas por hacer… Sería una tontería dejarse morir ¿No crees?-

No entiendes. No es voluntad de vivir. Sino de curar. Se puede vivir enfermo toda la vida… Enfermo de rabia, de tristeza, de dolor, de pena, de amargura, de cansancio, de hastío, de resignación… Pero para curar, muchas veces hay que saber perdonar. Hay que decirse¿Por qué paso esto y no otra cosa¿Qué parte de culpa tuve yo¿Cuál los demás¿Pudieron haber actuado de otra forma, mejor o peor? Solo entonces una puede perdonar y empezar a curarse. Pero a veces una no tiene animo o los medios para perdonar: porque no entiende, porque no puede, porque no sabe, porque esta muy lejos de su alcance hacerlo.-

**_"Mi soledad es tu venganza."_**

¿Son muy grandes¿Tanto duelen?-

Son tan grandes y tanto duelen.- repitió ella, cerrando los ojos y rehuyendo del mitad demonio. – Antes yo pensaba que de verdad no dolían, que de verdad no estaban allí. Que a fuerza de negarlas había desaparecido. Pero no, allí están. Y no me siento capaz de hacer nada para echarlas. Están cómodamente afincadas y empiezan a enraizarse.-

**_"El ministerio del tiempo puso sede en mi almohada."_**

Ella me dijo.- Inuyasha continuo con su relato, como si esa tremenda confesión no se hubiera realizado. Aunque en lo más profundo de su alma algo se rompía con cada sílaba. Cada sílaba que era como un paso que lo alejaba de la chica.- Me hizo entender que Naraku no fue el culpable de su muerte, ni de mi sello.-

Eso ya lo sé, Inuyasha. Explicártelo era una causa pérdida, así que no lo intente. Quizás tampoco me tenía fe. Ambos tuvieron (tuvimos) responsabilidad. En este caso, los tres.-

**_"Ahí te encuentro a momentos, aunque no sirve de nada."_**

¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca nada?-

¿Qué decirte? La única salvación que tiene el mezquino ser humano (De un destino mortal, de una existencia miserable, de una última y condenante infamia.) es el amor. Pero ese gran amor capaz de salvarlo de todo mal solo se da una vez. Y si no lo atrapas a tiempo, lo has perdido para siempre. Yo no lo atrape, pero tampoco lo perdí.-

¿Y no pensabas decirme nada?-

¿Decirte¿Qué podía decir, si yo misma no estaba en condiciones de la salvación eterna? Tu, obsesionado con la idea de que amabas a Kykio sobre todas las cosas. Y yo, que el mío era un amor abnegado. Ninguno lo vio, sin excusas vanas más que nuestra ceguera de locura. ¿Por qué sabes qué? Ahora que sabemos que no amabas tanto a Kykio, que yo tampoco te ame tan profundamente, nuestra oportunidad ha pasado. Y ni siquiera tenemos nuestros pobres y respectivos consuelos, que de algún modo eran nuestra salvación menor.-

¿Y no lo prefieres así? Desolada pero poseedora de la verdad, que feliz y engañada.-

De verdad, no. Me gustaba la idea de ser feliz con una ilusión loca. Porque (¿Te enteras?) soy humana.-

**_"Minutos como sal en la herida."_**

No olvides que yo también soy humano.-

Pero solo en parte.-

Quizás entienda eso, entonces,… solo en parte.-

¿Qué¿Solo en parte te gustaba la idea de vivir feliz con una ilusión loca?-

No, quizás si era una ilusión loca, pero no me gustaba ni era feliz.-

**_"Minutos que se burlan de mí, minutos como furia de mar."_**

¿Entonces por qué la mantenías?-

Dime… ¿Te hacia feliz saber que me amabas y yo no a ti?-

¿Te estás burlando?-

Créeme, hace mucho aprendí que cualquier cosa puede ser tomada a burla, excepto los sentimientos.-

Por supuesto que no me hacía feliz. Pero me daba una rara paz interior saberme capaz de aquel sacrificio.-

También me daba cierta paz el creer que estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.-

**_"Minutos pasajeros de un tren que no va a ningún lugar."_**

¿De verdad…- dijo de pronto Inuyasha, retomando un punto de la conversación muy anterior.-… eso que le dijiste a Kouga era tan grave?-

Tan grave como que era una mentira que nos involucraba a todos (incluyendo a Kykio y a Kouga) en algo muy peligroso. Es decir más peligroso de lo habitual. Aunque después de todo… ¿Qué más daba? Estaba secuestrada y a merced de una tribu de hombres lobo. De todos modos, estamos en una campaña contra Naraku, lo que ya de por sí es algo arriesgado. Como que no te atreves a hacer planes a muy largo plazo.-

**_"Minutos como lluvia de sal."_**

¿De veras… no te atreves a hacer planes a futuro?- repitió el hanyou, como intentando creerlo.

De veras.- la chica cerro los ojos y se tiro un poco para atrás, el viento fresco le revolvió el cabello.- Entiendelo, Inuyasha: No sabemos si mañana estaremos vivos.-

¿Debe ser algo tremendo para ti, no?-

**_"Minutos como fuego en la piel."_**

Lo es. Pero hace mucho aprendí que se puede vivir con lo tremendo quemándote por dentro. Claro, lo ideal sería que nunca llegará a la piel.-

No lo entiendo.-

¿Tú siempre me has acusado de llorona e irritable, no?- pregunto la chica, como si eso pudiera aclarar la pregunta.

¡Eso no viene a discusión ahora!- se impaciento el muchacho.

Si viene. Cuando yo era muy pequeña aprendí aquello que tu aprendiste de forma mucho más brusca que yo: 'Debes ser fuerte o morir.' Cada vez que me sentí flaquear o herida emocionalmente, recordaba eso. Jamás me hubieras visto llorar ni afectada por algo adverso. Pero cuando muchos años pasaron cada vez que tenía un problema, yo misma me bloqueaba. Y no lloraba, no gritaba, no lo hablaba. Finalmente, terminaba transformando mis problemas en enfermedades ¿Entiendes? Estuve aún un par de años sin entender eso.-

Pero finalmente lo entendiste… -

Tú me lo hiciste entender. Luego de llegar aquí y vivir todo lo que viví, comprendí que ya no podía seguir así. Y aquí me ves, llorona e irritable pero sana. Lo prefiero así.-

Yo también.-

**_"Minutos forasteros que vienen y se van sin decir."_**

Y si… cuando lo venzamos a Naraku… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto el mitad demonio, mirando la hierba, pero sin dejar de observarla de reojo.

Nadie dice que ganaremos… - suspiro la adolescente, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con tristeza. Apoyo su codo en la falda, y a su vez la mejilla en la palma de la mano.

¿Qué harás?- repitió el semi humano.

Me encargare de la Perla. Y volveré a mi tiempo.-

¿Para siempre¿¿No piensas regresar jamás?- exclamo el hanyou, volteando a mirarla intensamente.

**_"Minutos que me duelen sin ti. Minutos que no pagan pensión."_**

Ay, Inuyasha.- Ahora se abrazo a sus rodillas y apoyo la cabeza sobre los brazos unidos. – Vivir enfermo es posible. Pero no es para mí. Necesito empezar a curar. Y para eso debo estar en mi tiempo.-

¿Y no puedes curar aquí? Después de todo, Naraku ya habrá sido destruido.-

Si, Naraku no estará más. Pero todo aquello que él provoco lo sobrevivirá. Y me seguirá lastimando. Es como… cuando ves un ave herida o a una persona o a un animal… Dices: 'Me da pena ese gorrión.' Pero lo que te da pena, es saberlo lastimado y que quizás muera. Y que esta sufriendo mucho.-

¿Y qué hay de mí?- pregunto Inuyasha, levantándose y ubicándose frente a la chica.

**_"Minutos que al morir formarán el batallón de ayer."_**

Eso no lo sé. Dímelo tú.- Kagóme entorno los ojos.

De mí; de Sango, Miroku, Syipo.-

Sango y Miroku estarán perfectamente… -

¿Y Syipo y yo, qué?- Inuyasha la miraba dolido, cada palabra estaba cargada de desesperación, encubierta a duras penas en enojo.- Para ti, seremos solo dos personas más que conociste. Pero a nosotros nos haras mucha falta.-

No.- ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.- No les haré falta. Tú puedes vivir perfectamente solo. Bueno tendrás a Miroku y a Sango y a Kaede, y también tendrás a Syipo. Serás para él como su hermano mayor. Y con tus cuidados y cariño… y un poco del resentimiento que me guarde por dejarlo, me olvidará y seguirá muy bien.-

**_"Minutos que me roban la luz. Minutos que me oxidan fe."_**

El orgullo de Inuyasha había acabado de ir al caño.

¿Y qué hay de mí?- la sobresalto, haciéndola pararse de un salto. El también se puso de pie.- ¿Y de todo lo que me enseñaste?- La aferro por los hombros y quiso sacudirla, hacerla reaccionar. Pero las manos temblaban.

¿De todo lo que te enseñe?- la chica no acababa de salir de su embotamiento emocional.

¡Qué nunca más estaría solo¡Qué necesitaba de los demás! A mí me cambiaste la vida… En cambio, para ti yo solo soy una persona más en tu pasado.-

¡Nunca serías solo una persona más en mi pasado¡Ninguno de ustedes!- Kagóme parecía al fin haber tomado conciencia de la situación.

**_"Minutos inquilinos del tiempo mientras puedan durar."_**

¡Ahora no hablamos de todos¡Ahora hablamos de mí!-

¡Por supuesto que no¡Yo te quise…bueno, aún te quiero mucho, yo te ame tanto¡Y eso no lo quita nada ni nadie, entiendelo!-

**_"Minutos que disfrutan morir."_**

¿Entonces por qué demonios quieres dejarme aquí, solo?-

Pensé que lo habías entendido. Veo que no. Tú y todo esto que pasamos… Kykio… eso es lo que me hace mal. De lo que tengo que curar.-

¿Y no piensas que yo también puedo tener heridas que necesito curar?-

Puede ser. Seguramente. Y harás muy bien en curarlas.-

Te necesito a ti para que me ayudes.-

**_"Minutos que no tienen lugar."_**

¿Sabes qué? No sé para que mantenemos esta conversación. Primero derrotemos a Naraku y luego hablamos.-

¿No era que no hacías proyectos a largo plazo?-

No los hago, generalmente.-

Entonces hagamos otro.-

¿Hagamos?-

De a dos.-

Demasiado tarde.-

¿Quién dice?-

Yo.-

¿De verdad?-

Tarde, pero quizás no demasiado.-

Es mejor que nada.-

**_"Minutos que se estrellan en mí…"_**

Esta bien. Hagámoslo.-

Prométeme que lo intentaremos.-

¿Qué?-

**_"… Son kamikazes de Dios."_**

Nos ayudaremos a curar las heridas.-

¿Ah, sí¿Y cómo?-

Beso. El primero.

Podría llegar a gustarme.- susurró Kagóme, acercándose a su amado Inuyasha.

Beso, el segundo.

FIN

Mi primer fic definitivamente cuasi final infeliz. Es más, creo que ni siquiera tiene un final.

Me salio muy como que se conforman con lo que pueden, esa era la idea de la parte del medio. Pero que al final se dulcificaran. Pero la dulzura no es lo mío. Para decirlo de otro modo, es muy dark la parte del medio, con todo eso del amor como salvación del alma, pero les dire que eso pasa cuando uno lee a Dolina tanto como yo.

¿Lo ven? Eso pasa, cuando no me dejan ningún review, me pongo pesimista y le arruino la vida a los personajes.

No, mentira. Esto lo tenía escrito de ya hace bastante. Aunque los reviews nunca son mal recibidos… aunque sean malos…

¡Hasta la próxima, que no tengas duda que volveré!

****


End file.
